one and twenty
by twinquies
Summary: AU. The numbers are still fresh on her mind — Nejiten & SasuSaku. 2 parts.
1. Chapter 1

One year and twenty days ago, nothing would've been the same.

A year and twenty past she would have been rubbing his soiled clothes, scraping her ever-so calloused hands before he got home from work. One and twenty before she would've been done, and she would've been out with her eyes directed at the sky, at it's soft streaks of pink and orange vanilla and she would've been fine.

One year and half a forty ago he would've gone in by now, with his cheeks blank but his face smiling, white teeth staining the black twilight and illuminating the shadows. One year and twenty days ago, she would've been enveloped in his sturdy arms and they would've been one together, unseeing of the future because, what where they to care?

One year and twenty days gone by and nothing is the same.

* * *

One and Twenty

by Alex

Part I

* * *

 **R** ight **N** ow:

One year and twenty days later she is still here, at the present. One year and twenty later she is undefined, unknowing, scarred and struck and doesn't exactly know what he is anymore.

She forgets his name, his smell, his touch. She doesn't even know he existed.

Instead she stares into the fading twilight and doesn't even think twice of what should've been. All she is familiar with now is strength, lies. She doesn't know him, she isn't supposed to. She is their puppet, their embodiment of obedience, nothing but a pawn in such a vast and barren wasteland of rules and regulations.

She isn't Tenten, because one year and twenty days ago she told him she wasn't her without him.

She rubs her hands and tells herself she shouldn't have remembered that, she _should not_ remember that, and the keeps her face in defined chisels as she stares in front, facing the quick blurs of trees and mountains and the underlying filth of the world.

She turns to her left and sees Sasuke seated at the long couch beside them. She chose to stand up and look at the window. Sasuke was deployed for breeding too, which she expected, because of his dark charming looks and his strength in hunting.

She isn't stagnant at the city and she isn't working her hands off. She isn't chasing goats and she isn't pouring milk out of cattle and she isn't even moving, well, she isn't supposed to either. She is supposed to be lucky, she tells herself, as one of the few that are chosen for breeding.

But she isn't. It's that driving force in her stomach that makes her cringe at the idea of it. Because behind that supposedly hard figure and that serious look she _knows_ he's still inside there, and it tugs on her heartstrings and it makes her heard to breathe.

Because she can't possibly think of what she would do if she were in a room with another - _male_ , and it wasn't _him,_ and they were expected to ravish each other in the darkness.

Existence. Sacrifice. Love. Does it even matter anymore?

 _No_ , she tells herself, and she shuts herself up before she can venture on to even darker thoughts. Now there is only rules and crafting tools in the world and she is one of them.

She surveys her card again, and the numbers 23 and 51 are blurry in her eyes, because she doesn't know their meaning. She is supposed to, she tells herself, but she doesn't anyway, because nothing is important to her.

"Your room numbers," they said, she recalls. The supposed rooms where she would have to go to after deployment, and then do her business, and expect to be out of by daybreak. Knowledge was a fickle thing, she thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the loud ' _ding!_ ' of the train bells, and all the lights switched on and it blinded her as she made her way through the crowding people. Sasuke gave her one last look and she nodded before he rose up from his seat quickly and not even bothering to flash her a last glance. They weren't supposed to. Exhaling, heart beating, she made her way down the long space between the passengers and their seats.

The train was a busy one. She eyes the other passengers and examined their labels, each one indicating their purpose. She frowned because she lost sight of Sasuke in the crowd, probably heading on to his pick up center. She hoped to see him again, at least.

Sasuke had been her only friend before being deployed. Each of them had been sent out of Konoha and into Suna where the air was hot and the wind was piercing. She remembered the way he plopped his bags down into their shared space and shot her a glare before heading to his room. He loosened up by then.

A pair of sultry eyes looked at her when they saw the machine-sown patch on her left arm, licking his lips when they bent down to see the words written down there. She exhaled, because she already knew that she was for, and she was for breeding, and she didn't like it one bit.

Konoha had been peaceful. This was utter chaos.

She frowned again. Naruto had been deployed for guard service last year, and she tolerated on the fact that Konoha hadn't been all that peaceful when he was there. Her frown deepened remembering the way they pulled him by the shirt and he had been sent into this huge, white car so exquisite she needed to squint. He was blindfolded that time, she remembered, and it pierced her heart remembering it.

"I'm gonna be the hero of this world! Believe it!" the voice said, and she remembered that spiky yellow hair and sky blue eyes. He had always been with her, brooding through the darkness and cleansing her soul with just a single tinge of his sound. He was a brother, a piece of her, the one person who stayed with him even at the darkest hours.

She didn't even know anything about the place except the two room numbers she was supposed to go to. She didn't even know the name of the village or the people on it, but there was one other thing she knew and that it was the capital, the headquarters, and that she was required to breed in it.

Twisted mockery.

She exited the train right before the doors hissed close, and found herself being pulled ever so harshly being pulled by the arm. She switched her gaze before meeting the dark helmet of one of the police, his whole body covered in black armor and shining metals. He didn't say anything, except pulling her none too gently through the crows of people.

They were all nothing in her mind. They were supposed to _be_ nothing in her mind.

Bodies crashed with hers and people snickered, looking at her as the girl for breeding, eyes darkening with jealousy. Because in this world romance was forbidden, and thoughts of care and love were replaces with work, ethic.

She is supposed to be lucky, she tells herself.

The gloved hand lets go of her arm and her vision steadies as she sees the building, that beautiful white of glass which they call the Aura, where all headquarters for specific privileged people. Lucky. She was lucky.

Gates opened in front of her and she was once again pulled through the crowds by the guard, surrounded by technology she never expected she'd see. The upper class, rushing and pushing her at giving her looks, because she was a mere breed specimen, with their leather hats and their metal heels clinking on the glass courtyard. The walls towered above her, with silver trees surrounding her with their expensive fakeness.

 _Trees were green_ , a voice in her head said, and she reckoned she might as well believe it.

They stopped again in front of a tube. It was translucent and it was cold, and a hand slapped hers before she could reach out to touch the illuminate crystal, and she sighed seeing it left a red mark on her skin. Her hand was the one that held the card, losing it's grip from her fingers, but she willed herself not to let go of it, all of it, her destiny.

 _Fate is predetermined,_ she remembered someone say, but although she couldn't quite remember who she still sighed at it's truthfulness and waited.

She blinked when a capsule slithered down from the top of the tube and landed in front of her and the guard. A glass screen shot out of the wall, and she gasped when the guard's hand held hers rather protectively and pressed her hand down on the screen. Green lines scanned over it in short strokes and a sound beeped once it finished. Suddenly, the doors of the capsule hissed open and the guard pulled her in, hand clasping hers.

It gave her a feeling of familiarity, but she can't seem to figure it out. It comforts her.

Once she stepped in the guard fiddled with some buttons before the doors whooshed close again, and it was just the two of them. She looked up, and is she squinted she could see that white dot in the sky that indicated the end of the capsule's trail. She faced forward again and noticed that the capsule was traveling at mediocre speed, with lights flashing each time they passed a floor.

She kept silent, but the guard's rather high voice broke the silence. It was muffled, she noted, and she smiled inwardly to know that it wasn't that unfamiliar. Awkwardness filled the atmosphere.

"What's your name?" The voice asked, and she shivered at the sudden informality of the supposed high-ranking stick-up-your-ass human being.

"Tenten," she answered, wisely deciding _not_ to question authority. She blinked when the guard started chuckling, breathing in as if trying to stop it. Was he making fun of her?

"What's so funny?" she asked, completely obliterating her decision earlier, and she shook her head again, wondering if this was real upon hearing the guard's answer.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"It's just that I know it already..." the guard said, and she sighed at it's simplicity. The guards were supposed to already know their target's names, so what was so special with this one? Surely, _surely_ it was not very normal.

She gazed up at the sky and bounced on her heels while noting that the once tiny speck of light was terrifyingly nearing them. She sighed. "So why did you need to-"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm here to save you!"

"What?!"

Her eyes went wide and she jumped at the noise, and blinked wildly when she saw the familiar spiky yellow hair and the bright smile. But then, a sound in the capsule started beeping and a gloved hand covered her mouth just before they reached the top of the tube. Was this possible? How-

They both jumped when they reached the top and Naruto quickly pulled back his mask on before the doors hissed open yet again. This time, they were faced with a long, winding hallway full of rooms. Naruto let go of her hand after letting her out of the door.

* * *

 **S** imultaneously **O** ccuring:

Sakura was rich. She knew that.

Which inevitably led her to thousands of assassination cases, directed at her. She wasn't complaining.

Her job at the Aura served very tedious, but she tolerated it. How else would she live then, with the poor? No. There was a family she needed to support, a place she needed to stay in. It just wasn't right.

Grabbing her briefcase, she ran the short corridor of her apartment and down the fleet of stairs, before saying goodbye to the kind landlord. It was a privilege she chose the spot near the outskirts of town, where the guards were scarce, or else she would have been arrested for being in contact with the lower class.

As the glass doors opened in front of her, a gust of wind blew past her face. She made sure to wear a hat today, and made sure it was locally made. She didn't exactly like the idea of people identifying her as rich, or else merely walking in the streets would prove extremely dangerous. The sidewalks were comfortably enough, dry, unlike all the times they were wet from the rain.

But this was life for Sakura, living almost undercover for the sake of her own life, hiding herself from the real word in danger of being killed. But what choice did she have? Life, as it is, always had it's impediments, and she wanted above all to avoid that. Yes, running from her problems was not only a genius plan but an effective one too, for nobody had fired a gun at her direction for the past two months.

Fast, and steady, her boots made light touches on the pavement, attracting only minimal attention from guards and shop owners. Sakura was just a naturally kind person, so she made sure to greet anybody lower than her, of course without the presence of any guards. It made life more - thrilling, rather than that normal humdrum days she spent at the Aura, assigning people rooms and whatnot.

Smiling, she steadily approached the large gates of the Aura, towering above her. She didn't need to gasp at it's brilliance, being a daily worker at the building. Actually, she kind of dreaded the place. Due to popular belied the Aura was becoming one of the most hated places for the lower class, where as they say, eat up all your hopes and dreams by the government.

Sakura didn't deny it's truth.

The gates opened and she hurried inside, tightening her grip on her suitcase before facing the crowds of many people, hurrying and scurrying about their own business. A train rushed in from the tunnel and stopped at the train station, hissing, before she heard the indistinct yelling of the engine driver and signalling all passengers to leave. She stared for a moment but continued walking.

At the Aura was a space she liked to call her safe zone, away from the potential assassination she might face in the suburbs, where the lower class always pulled the trigger. Here, she was an equal, which meant no killing, making her sigh in relief.

Bumping people on the way, she met tons of serious faces and deciding to avoid that, she shifted to the side of the large pathway to avoid the crowds. _There_ , she thought. Personal space. She smiled at her spaciousness before she heard a loud _bang!_ of a gun and turned around to see a large AK fired at her from her left. She crouched, waiting for the contact of the bullet, but it never came.

Opening her eyes, she saw a stranger, sprawled at her feet, squirming and grunting at her feet. She hasn't been hit!

She was panicking, she realized, when she lifted up the boy by his shoulders, avoiding contact with the bleeding wound. When she thought he wasn't looking, she took a sneak peek at his face and blushed when she saw his handsome features and raven hair. She had never seen anyone this good-looking in a while. She started sweating.

She shivered in her grasp as every time he brushed her chest she felt a tingling hot feeling in her stomach and gosh, did it tickle her. Gazing down and finding out she hadn't moved ever since she looked at him, she picked up her pace again and headed for a small building that was still in construction. Kicking open a door for a spare room, she led him inside.

The room was dimly lit and she closed the door to make sure nobody would see them, and smiled when his breathing became less ragged. Gasping again, she crouched down to look at him and saw that he opened his eyes. They were a very pretty shade of obsidian, she thought, while mentally noting his strong jawline and chiseled chin. He was pretty.

"Oh my gosh," she gushed out loud, while turning his arm to see where he got hit. Sure enough, there was a bullet embedded into his system, but not deep enough, signalling the firearm used wasn't legitimate. Then she gasped once more realizing, oh my gosh, I almost got killed!

"Shhhh..." she tried to say, rubbing his other arm to calm him. Then his dark, onyx eyes looked straight up her, and she was mystified, and smiled for a split second before he knelt down and starting tugging on his arm again.

She squeezed his arm to make the blood flow out. It was gross, she thought, but she was all used to this. Seeing his calmer expression, she tried to sneak in a smile again.

"Are you a medic?" he asked, wincing at the end when she took out a pair of tweezers from her front pocket and pulling the bullet out in one swift motion. She was really good at this, she thought to herself, while wiping the shiny gunthing on her fingers with one swift motion.

"Yeah," she replied, trying not to get giddy with the alluring smoothness of the stranger's voice, before pulling out a gauze pad and medical tape. Gently patting the wound, she squeezed it one more time before opening her canteen and pouring water on the wound. He hissed at the cold contact and she smiled. The regular patient would have been screaming.

"Why did you save me?" she asked, patting the stranger's wound one last time with her napkin. "You are a female, it's only polite," he answered, trying not to wince in pain. She laughed.

"Okay then," she said, standing up on her feet and smiling broadly. When she opened her eyes to see his face she realized her cheeks were turning red again. What would the officials say? She, in contact with a breeding specimen? She frowned when she saw his patch.

"What are you here for?" she asked, even if she knew the answer. She frowned when he answered.

"Breeding."

It hurt even more when he said it, like he was mocking her. Scolding herself to get a grip, she wondered why it affected her so much, rather than him saving her from a near death situation. Sure, several guards have shielded her from bullets but she never thought of them as a potential love interest. What was this guy doing?

"Oh, okay," she replied. The stranger noted the suddenly sad expression in her face. "Do you want to?"

"Hell no," came his reply. "I don't wanna get someone pregnant for _them_ ," he said, crossing his arms, his face bothered as the wound on his arm still stung. She smiled a lonely smile. She was authority, something that was shown to everything just because of the way she dressed. She didn't want him thinking badly of her. Her hat had been knocked off during the collision before and now she was once again, a victim of assassination.

"I'm sorry," she tried to say, but he shook his head.

"Shouldn't you be getting going?" he asked, turning towards the door. She timidly nodded and headed out, marking his image into the very depth of her heart. Seeing that his wound should be doing fine on it's own, she replied. "Yeah."

She smiled. "Goodbye, stranger."

"Goodbye"

 _Oh_.

"What's your name?" she asked, and wondered where she mustered the courage the courage to asked that. Hearing that he had no reply, she nodded and went out of the door before hearing one last noise.

She blushed, and her lips tugged to a smile. Because she had just fallen in love with the handsome stranger, and there was no way out of it. _Uchiha Sasuke_.

* * *

 **T** ime **A** fter:

Tenten shivered in Naruto's touch as he lead her on into the crowd. This was a living miracle! Never in her life did she think she would see him again, his smiling face. This opportunity was Heavensent, even if it was for a while.

"Naruto-"

"Not here," he whispered, nudging her arm lightly while keeping his steady gaze forward. He nodded when other guards looked at him, and he saluted, visually telling them he was just going about his duty and that this was no threat. Tenten sighed.

Still, it didn't stop the jittery feeling in her stomach that seemed to arose once she saw his face again. She was still in disbelief; but she was more than happy to see him again. It was beyond her that she even remembered his face - all memory of past life should be wiped out before deployment. It was wicked - this gave the capital the advantage of breeding instantly, and none of the feelings of the specimen should be damaged.

She knew she wasn't supposed to feel this way. She was supposed to listen, dammit, and it wasn't working, certainly not with Naruto here. _But still_.

Suddenly, Naruto's hand jerked up and let go of hers. He bent over just enough to whisper into her ear. "We're here."

She looked up to see herself standing in front of a large glass door. The door had been covered with wintry plastic that blurred her vision only to block her vision from the inside. The door was enormous, and she really had to tilt her head all the way up to see the room number - 23, the first number on her list.

She lifter her card up to see the figures written on it again, and sighed once more. It would be the last time she would keep her innocence. But she didn't care - at least, she wasn't supposed to - and she inhaled bravely amidst the sparkling glass. Naruto had been fiddling with a bunch of buttons on a device by the door handle, and his fingerprint had been scanned and emitted another beeping sound similar to the one she heard before, at the capsule.

The door unlocked with a click before Naruto reached over for the door, ever so slowly, but then stopped, before looking at her. She could see those pretty sky blues under the dark mask, and his worried eyes. It was a relief there were no other guard inspecting, and he took a small breath before tilting his head up back to the door. The cameras would catch this scene, and she knew if they were caught Naruto would be taken, but let it be. She couldn't do anything to stop it. She craved his support.

"Will you be alright, Tenten?" he asked, with that same worried voice. It took effect on her again because the voice seeped inside the very depths of her soul like it used to do, it scared her silly and made her want to cry at the same time. She closed her eyes when she felt a bunch of fingers wrap around hers, her pulse quickening in contact with the dark leather. Not wanting to cry, she squeezed it, as tightly as she could, and so did her eyes, the river waiting to flow out, her eyes like stained glass. She really, really, _really_ wanted to cry, but her body forbid it and she took a step for the door and opened it bravely.

The room was bright and clinical and the lights blurred her vision. She never really adjusted since she came and it bothered her.

 _But everything bothered her,_ her mind tried to say, and she blinked rapidly to regain her sight. There was a rather long, dainty table just like the glass she was seeing, sparkling in it's aesthetic simplicity. The room seemed to be white, and it smelled of aspirin, and couldn't help but remember something in her old days which they called a hospital - a place to tend for the wounded.

Frowning, she recalled the new order in which the injured would be displaced after inspection. It was a selfish rule; eliminate those who didn't follow the rules, because what good would they serve if they were not to follow order? It was a simple yet _completely_ disgusting rule, and she despised it with every bone in her body.

Sitting on a small glass chair behind the matching table, sat a petite young girl, crossed legged and her lips frowning. Tenten saw her pretty green eyes and pink hair and winced wondering how anyone that gifted should work at a place like this. She simply thought it wasn't suited for her. Naruto took a step back and closed the door, and upon hearing the sound, the girl's eyes widened considerably and she rose from her seat. She was smiling.

"Oh! You're finally here! Tenten, right?" she asked, her voice bubbly and full of joy. Tenten wondered if this was some kind of test to see if she should break the rules and be informal with authority, but she felt Naruto's hand on her shoulder and gasped.

"Don't worry, she's with me," he said, rubbing her knowingly, and she felt like she had to trust the girl anyway, at least before her darkest hour. The girl clapped her hands merrily and smiled again. "Yeah, Naruto told me a lot about you, you seem nice," she commented. She felt Naruto nod and smile behind her.

"So, you're from the Hidden Leaf Village in the fire country, but you were displaced to the Hidden Mist. Am I correct?" the girl asked, thoughtfully, and Tenten could only nod. At least it wasn't that bad, being like this, with a superior who seemed nice enough to be casual with her. She ended up thanking the superior gods for blessing her with such a goodhearted spitfire of a boss, and somebody who she would consider an...acquaintance.

"Oh yeah, by the way, my name is Sakura. Please don't call me Sakura-sama or all that jazz, I'm fine with it. Just make sure none of the guard hear you, alright?" she asked, and Tenten whispered the name in silence.

 _Sakura._ Like her hair.

Sakura rose up from her seat and gestured to one of the rooms directed at her right. Tenten couldn't quite see it clearly but noted that it seemed to be small and rather isolated from the blinding white of the room. Instead, she looked at the contents of the glass table and squinted as she read "Breeding Specimen" on one of the papers. She noticed that there were names in that paper and a bunch of numbers at the side. She would probably be the one to assign her to her designated room, where she was expected to breed. The thought made her angry and she wanted to stay away from that at the moment.

"I'm going to call someone. You two have to wait together before the room is cleared up and then you could go there. His name is Lee, and he's here for body examination. He's quite the exercise freak, that's why they want to experiment with him so bad. I kind of feel sorry for him," Sakura added sadly, but kept her smile on as she entered.

Tenten heard the faint muffling of voices from behind the room, then heard a really loud exclamation of "Youth!" from it and then a really distressed shushing sound she could only guess came from Sakura. Naruto stood at the side, looking at her, before the door swung open and a loud little fizzler with the bushiest eyebrows she's ever seen walked out of the room. He wore a bright smile, almost blinding, and she shook her head when she heard a pang she could imagine came from the boy's teeth.

"Hello, youthful flower! My name is Rock Lee, the handsome devil of the leaf- er, body tissue experimentation room!" he corrected quickly. His voice was very loud, she deduced, and gazed in shock since the boy was even able to beat _Naruto_ 's loudness, and for her, that was a _lot_.

"Uhh, hi," she said, attempting to sound friendly. Actually, being isolated from the presence of different human beings was different for her, Sasuke being her only companion in their little room in Kiri. Instead, her voice sounded itchy in her throat and an awkward strangles sound came out. But she was outgoing, she knew that, and pulled out a hand to greet him. "I'm Tenten."

Lee smiled again and Sakura laughed, seeing the two meet. Naruto finally chose to talk when their hands started to shake. "You know, I think you two could really get along-"

 _BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

"Oh shit!" Sakura gasped before she hurried up and fixed her belongings. Naruto seemed disgruntled to, before fixing the creases of his shirt as the loud beeping continued. Tenten didn't know what to do before the kid, Lee, pushed her down to the seats and pushed a finger to his lips, signaling her to be quiet. She obliged.

" _Inspection_ ," she heard Sakura mutter under her breath, before two guards barged into their little meeting area, holding handcuffs on each hand. Naruto straightened up, and they all froze in their spots as the guards moved around the office, inspecting for anything they would find suspicious. Seeing none, they nodded to each other before making a motion to leave the door.

 _They weren't getting caught!_

She willed herself not to sigh in relief but got surprised when Sakura did, and it was rather audible, then the guard's heads whipped back at her direction. Sakura stayed still, unmoving, her face fierce.

She inhaled unevenly, scared that the girl should be caught, and closed her eyes.

"Miss Haruno, official number 2931, what is rule number seventy-two of the official's handbook?" a guard questioned, his voice gruff and robotic. Sakura kept her glance as she dutifully carried out what was asked of her.

"Do not display signs of relief among specimen"

"And the consequences?"

"Displacement," she answered, narrowing her eyes, before the guards nodded again and left the room. Inspection should be in by another two hours, after her experience with it in Kiri. It was harsh how these guards seemed to always be in check with them, eyes full of suspicion. She mentally hugged Sakura after that brave encounter with the guards. That girl sure knew how to deal with problems.

* * *

 **T** he **w** hile **b** efore:

Sakura waited in her desk, patiently.

Her room had just been inspected, and when the officers found nobody in the room but her, she sighed quickly in relief, waiting for her next assignment. Being an objective official was something that she never really wanted; this would mean she would be one of the last people these poor specimen would have to face before they go on about their duties and have their dreams would be crushed. This made her feel pity and she tried her best to be at home with the specimen, smiling.

Still, she couldn't forget about the handsome stranger she ran into a while ago, and his beautiful obsidian eyes. It seemed like he was looking right through her, she thought, and she blushed thinking about him.

 _Get a grip!_ She told herself, and she fixed her smile before she heard the door lock beep and the sound of the next specimen's footsteps sounded in her ear. He was escorted by a guard, and it was somebody she wasn't familiar with, so she wiped of the grin and tried to look formal, like she was expected to.

Her eyes widened by a fraction. She saw the hair and the face and then the world started to tilt in it's axis when she realized that it was _him_ who was assigned in her care.

But what she didn't expect was for her to meet _him_ , _again_ , and well, what were the odds? Just the sight of that dark hair made her want to melt into jelly, but then she felt his gaze on her, then she turned to feeling extremely mystified, by _him_. It was happening all over again.

And as much as she wanted to pull him into her arms and hug him, because she knew he was going to face breeding, and that she was head-over-heels in love with him, she told her body to do the very best it could manage for her _not_ to do just _that_. His face was as serious as ever, and it seemed to cast a dizzy spell at her. She took a deep breath, wanting to talk to him again, and sighed.

"Officer, you are dismissed."

She prayed to God above that he _would_ leave and put on her best serious worker impression, before the officer bowed and left the room, exiting the door with a click. Once they were alone, she shared a gaze with the Uchiha, each of their eyes soulfully longing for explanation, freedom, _anything_.

"Your wound healed," she noticed, trying to force small talk. She croaked out the words, her voice full of rusty steel, and he nodded. The atmosphere was blank, and the room was so bright and clinical Sakura thought she was going to faint.

"Yes," he answered, simply. She nodded. It was awkward being alone with him here, especially since she was about to give him the go signal to stay at his next room and wait patiently for his breeding partner. She didn't want to see him go.

"Do...you know your room number?" she asked, sympathetically. She stared him down as he handed her his card. It was the regular card for breeding specimen, she noticed, and compared the two numbers, not really caring which room he would go to.

She just wants _him_.

"Alright," she tries to say, pretending to look busy while rearranging some of the items in her desk. Sasuke stared expectantly, eyeing her walking in between the desk. She felt vulnerable; to his eyes, the creepy aura he emits, the beautiful obsidian that eats up her head. It hurts her.

She sits down at her desk to scan her list of room numbers one more time, feeling his gaze. Sighing, she looks back at him, face crimsoning when they make eye contact, and speaks.

"The waiting room's that way," she says, pointing to the room on her right. Sasuke doesn't budge, as if waiting for her to say more, but when she doesn't he stands up. He's leaving, she realizes, and she watches him with glossy eyes as his feet make footsteps on the ground. He's dark, and light, especially wearing that specimen coat made for them specifically.

She attempts to look down, but his head turns around just enough so he can see her, and her mind stops functioning for a split second. They hold that gaze at each other as Sakura feels herself being lifted up, _up_ , and into him, her hair floating in empty space. She wants to cry, she really does, but he speaks just before she has the chance to let go of the river. It's a goodbye song, a last hurrah, and she sinks into his words right when he speaks.

"Thank you."

And with that, he is gone.

Her eyes damp, she stared after him closing the door with a click. Her muscles are failing her and her mind is a bunch of mixed up numbers. She stops to think, but finds that she cannot, before hearing the door to her office open with a beep from the security scanner.

"Hey, Sakura!" she hears, and she recognizes the voice as Uzumaki Naruto. "I got assigned to a new specimen, and she's for breeding too!"

A pause.

"And what's more, she's headed for your office!"

A _she?_ She flips her documents open to see the new registrars for the day, and looks for the specimen scheduled for 1100 hours.

 _Tenten._

* * *

 **A** nd **t** hose **t** o **c** ome:

"Oh, Sakura," Lee gushes, putting a hand to his heart as if said person was within his grasp. "Certainly the most youthful flower. I want to have her heart someday."

Tenten tried not to roll her eyes as Lee continues with his poetic serenade to the pink-haired girl. Sure, Tenten thinks she's cool but she never expected anyone to be this...obsessed. She and Lee talked a lot after the inspection, and they decided on their own that they were friends. Really close ones, only if it were for a couple of minutes.

She found out a lot of interesting things, like that Lee idolized the popular gym star Guy-sensei, someone who she thinks she remembers in her previous days, but quickly decides against the fact. She isn't allowed to remember those things, she reminds herself, and instead focuses on Lee as he continues talking.

Lee had been sent to the Aura because of his abnormally quick speed and luscious amount of stamina, something she was surprised with as well, learning that his daily training regime was about a thousand sit ups and push ups and other exercises she can't quite remember. But she enjoys his company, a lot, something that warms her heart before she faces breeding.

Along the talk, which continued on for a while, she was able to share laughs just like the old times. It feels like she has traveled back in time and came back again; he warms her heart.

"Well, what's stopping you?" she asked him mid-rant, and he looks at her like she is stupid. She opens her mouth to retort, but suddenly he starts speaking.

"Well, didn't you hear?" he asks, expecting her to answer. She shakes her head and he continues.

"Sakura is engaged."

The opened mouth voices a soft "oh" before Tenten blushes. Lee said it miserably and he might've took it miserably too.

"I'm sorry," she says, forcing a fake smile. Lee laughs and she stares, her heart dropping at the sight of a friend in rejection.

"It's okay, Tenten," he says, but she can't help but notice that slight spider sting in his voice when he talks. "i have long accepted the fact that Sakura had already found a future husband, but that doesn't mean my flames of youthful love should burn out!" he says, beating his chest with a fist in an attempt to look bold.

Tenten's smile becomes real.

"Anyway..." Lee tries to say, and she shifts in her seat to listen. "Guy-sensei told me once that I should be stronger than the Lee of yesterday."

She blinks considerably. "Oh?"

"That's why I must move on, no matter how huge that challenge is!" he says, and Tenten senses the burning passion in his throat. She smiles again, eyes full of consideration, and moves her fingers to wrap around Lee's. He looks up to her in shock, but she smiles softly.

"You are a good man, Lee."

Lee, surprised by the statement, lights up. His eyes widen and he smiles slowly, revealing a shiny set of teeth.

"Thank you, Tenten," he says, seriously this time.

They stay in that position for a lingering moment, eyes fixed on each other and the warmth spreading. They hold their gaze until the muffled voices behind the doorframe fade, and they turn around at the door creak.

Sakura walks outside, smiling, her cheeks rosy red and with a parchment in hand.

"So..." she says. "You have to go."

Tenten nods slowly and Sakura's smile fades. Lee looks at them both and shrugs.

"Well, I hope you'll be doing fine. You were a great addition as one of my assigned specimen. I'll miss you," she continues, and Tenten nods quickly and blushes.

Sakura then moves to the table, unclasps the bind that holds the ends of the parchment together and opens. Out comes a small paper, and Tenten can't clearly read it. Lee nudges her on the shoulder and she turns.

"Good luck, Tenten-san!," he says, giving her a thumbs up.

"Yeah, whatever," she says, ruffling his hair.

Suddenly, it's silent for a while except for the faint scraping of paper from Sakura's desk. Tenten decides to speak up.

"Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you engaged?" she asks. Sakura's eyes widen considerably and she stands up, still in shock, and Tenten notes how her cheeks flare up. She glances at Lee for a second and sees his solemn look, unlike the Lee she'd been hanging out the while ago.

"I-well, yes I am..." she says, and her smile is sad. Her shoulders limp and Tenten almost feels guilty for asking the question.

Suddenly, the door creaks open and a figure stands on the doorway, strong muscled frame making the silhouette.

"Yes."

Her hair stands on it's ends and her heart is beating erratically. The figure moves into the light, out of the room, and Sakura's gasps are unheard, silent, feathery breaths that send shivers and makes her mind go numb.

 _Heart_. _Race_. The flight of the wind.

And at that moment, when all world is just fire and water and the shimmering steel is mundane it's just night and darkness under the fleeting light and all you can do is stare.

"To me."

 _One year and twenty days gone by and nothing is the same._

* * *

Author's Note: As promised, more AU!

I've actually been working on this for a while, around a week and counting. I admit the theme is a little screwed up, but that's okay. I wanna work on new things too.

AUs are hard to write compared to the Narutoverse but you gotta believe they're amazing. There will be two parts, this being the first and a second following shortly. I hope you enjoy this one.

Until Then!

(And for any of you who are worried about me not finishing this, don't worry — I got it all covered).


	2. Homecoming

_Isn't it in the white of your eyes?_

"Neji," she breathes. It's ironic, because she can't believe it either and yet she's seeing it — all the actions unfolding right in front of her like a puzzle piece being completed the wrong way.

It's so wrong sometimes, she thinks.

And blood pumping, faces bleaching, Neji's face suddenly colors unlike the rest of them all, lilas irises boring it hers. It's as if all those times they spent before rushed all past her eyes again like a bad memory.

And Neji's here and making her life hell again.

She stares, mouth agape — she doesn't know if she could believe it either, and yet, Neji's face is indifferent, as if not bothering to even take a second glance.

And the overwhelming fact that everything she believed in and hoped for is flashing through her eyes at the very moment and yet it doesn't feel like what she always thought it would feel like.

This, Tenten finds very frustrating.

As if he hasn't even missed her for those one and half a month time period after he practically _ditched_ her. What was wrong with him? Should she be expecting more?

"Tenten."

Tenten — what, that's it? No iloveyous, no come here, let's hugs, nothing.

So be it.

* * *

 **One and Twenty**

by Alex

Part II

* * *

"Neji! I didn't know you two know...each other," Sakura chimes in, and both heads quickly shift to look at her.

"Yes," Neji responds, edging near to Sakura. Tenten surveys her with wide eyes, following wherever he strode.

"We were very close acquaintances."

Oh, that was just pulling the wrong string.

 _What the fuck do you mean, 'acquaintances'?!_ her mind wanted to ask, but her body remained frozen. She hardly noticed Lee whose eyes were darting between the whole scene.

"Umm...Sakura? Well, congratulations. It seems like my flower of youth and my object of affection has already been claimed..." looks at Neji, "—by this fine young man."

"Yes. Uh, Neji?"

"You still keeping him here?"

"Well, he needs a good time too sometimes."

All throughout Tenten just felt betrayed. Like somebody stabbing a knife where it hurts and then doing it again just when you're about to leave. She couldn't bear to move. She _especially_ couldn't see herself performing breeding acts knowing that Neji was just in another room somewhere and she isn't doing this with him.

And she is frustrated, and angry, like a firecracker about to go off, and her stomach churns and turns and it hurts _so bad._

Life was a bitch sometimes.

Oh right — and he was _engaged_. She felt bad that she spent a whole year and some time doping around missing him and he could move on so quickly. Tenten wonders what she's seen in him.

But in a perfect world, what was there to change?

So then Tenten decides to take a stand.

She becomes stern; sterns herself with the hardest expression she can muster, and breathes heavily.

"All right," she says, standing up, and she doesn't mind the gloss that coats her eyes. Seriously, if he wasn't going to mind her then she better be off before she freaks out.

"I believe I should be taking my _leave_ now. Sakura. Lee. _Neji_ ," she says, bowing after saying each name. "You were all very good _acquaintances_ ," she says, biting her tongue a little after emphasis.

Neji's face is a little shocked, she notices.

"Oh, right. Right," Sakura mumbles, fishing for her intercom in one of her drawers. Breathing a sign of relief, she hold up the pearly intercom and directs it to her teeth, a little disgruntles movement, and Tenten notices.

"Umm...yeah. The — uh, specimen here in room 23 is to be transported to 51, yeah. Now," she says, after pressing a small button near the center of the machine. It beeps off, and Sakura sets it on her desk.

Neji looks her straight in the eye.

 _That's right, asshole,_ she thinks to herself. _I'm leaving you like you did to me, remember?_

The door swishes open and a guard in a tight suit is there, and Tenten can't tell if he's Naruto or not. There's a huge gun strapped to his torso, and Tenten recognizes it as an AR rifle and was used for serious cases.

So, still with her jaw clenched, she heaves up, breathes a slow breath she makes sure everyone can hear, and walks towards the security guard, not bothering to take even one look back at the gaping trio.

 _Better not stick your nose into trouble, or trouble will come to you,_ and that was exactly what she wants to imply. It's been a long day, but Tenten doesn't even bother counting the numbers anymore.

Neji doesn't even say anything, and Tenten begins to wonder whether he only treated her that way because they were two lonely souls grasping for survival.

"Right this way," the guard says, and it sounds so low and robotic she _knows_ it's not Naruto, especially since his hand is stiff and violent when it grabs her arm. She prevents herself from wincing.

The door swished close behind her, and she proceeds on, mobile and indifferent by everything going on. Might as well do as they say, right?

* * *

The door closed behind her and Neji could just only stare. If only she knew a damn thing about what he had to go through...

"Ah! So I see you are a very patient man! Now, Mister, I choose you as my rival! For Sakura, of course!"

What was that creature still doing here?

"Go away, Lee, and stop calling me mister. You've already announced that more times than I can count. So can you stop with the rivalry already?"

"Never! As long as my beautiful Sakura-san is still in your grasp I will not let go of any opportunity—"

"Boys."

Both turned to the single girl in the room. Surely Tenten got the wrong idea. Obviously he wasn't engaged to Sakura out of want. It was all for political gain — she should have found out by now, being in this world and all.

Lee halted his movements and saluted quickly, movements like a springboard. That guy was way too fast.

 _Which also mentions why he's being experimented on in body tissue,_ he says to himself. _Probably a candidate for breeding._

"Lee, please," Sakura coys, nudging the boy softly on his shoulder. "I think it's time for you to go."

Lee nods, one, stiff, tight nod, and turns towards the door. "Anything for you, Sakura!"

Then leaves.

Neji stared as his back as another person left the room yet again, and he was stuck there with his fiancee. Sitting down on one of the chairs, he took the time to exhale heavily, not unnoticed by Sakura's watchful emeralds. It was silent, and there were rays of light seeping in through the blinds.

"You knew her," she said, and he huffed a little. Surely Sakura had noticed the tension.

"Yes," he answered, deciding against keeping secrets from her if he was going to have to spend the rest of his life with her. He didn't want any of it —the clan, his prosperity, marriage...

 _...leaving._

But some things really don't go they way one plans, especially not in this world.

"You loved her," Sakura breathes, and it's more delicate this time.

"Yes."

And with so many answers unquestioned, and so much knowledge untaught, he couldn't think to see anything going well for anyone else. It was all in the expense of perfection — and that was what people wanted, and what the government obliged.

He rubbed his eyes in frustration a little bit, thoughts swirling around inside. Was it wrong to have left her?

"Neji," Sakura breathes, and now she's sitting beside him. All they ever were were friends, of course, and even though they were engaged he knew that Sakura never liked him, or that's what he thinks, anyway.

"The choices we make — they were really not ours, anyway," she says, and she rubs him a little on the back as she says it. And Neji, no matter the skill in debating, decides to just let her go and talk on her own.

"It's frustrating, this world, and — I've never really come to like it..." she winces as she says it "but I know — that, if we don't do something about it, nothing will happen."

"You... and Lee... Tenten... _Sasuke-kun,_ " he doesn't bother to ask who this Sasuke guy is— "I guess, we all need to take action, right?"

And it was all coming to light. Tenten is following orders without question; Lee is bound to laboratory activities and he hasn't done anything to stop it; Sakura is putting up to a marriage she doesn't want.

And he — he isn't doing anything about all this.

 _We all need to take action, right?_

And amidst all the chaos, Neji decides for himself that he needs to take a stand, and suddenly he is, rising from his seat and the world tilts on it's axis.

Because Sakura's face is troubled and his is serious, and he decides that any big movements are always for the best and he will do this for _her,_ and if it was for _her_ he would do anything.

"I'm going to talk to the council."

"But Neji!"

"No," he warns, and he gives her a sharp glance as he says it. "The Hyuga clan is too important to the hokage for them to do anything to us."

"But Neji! They'll immobilize you!"

Neji stops in his tracks, and breathes a sharp breath. Still, the stakes were not high enough, and he was immobile enough anyway.

"If that is the case," he says, taking more and more steps out the door, "then so be it."

The door swished once again before her face.

 _Wow..._ she breathes, and gazes out the door. _People like these..._

* * *

"We have arrived," the guard says, and Tenten tilts her head up to see the number 51 nailed into the door in gold letters. There's nothing on the door except the number, and she doesn't want to peer inside just yet.

She just wished Naruto were here.

And it pained to think that just after this moment, she would need to breed with some faceless guy against her will. She doesn't even know what would come after — but if this was the will of the world...

 _so be it._

It seemed like the world was suddenly becoming more submissive nowadays.

Staring at the door, she heard the beep of the guard as he pressed buttons on the security lock, until the doorknob beeped green and now the security was looking at her behind the dark mask.

"Well? Go on".

It was pressuring, almost as if the universe was testing her. Shaking her head, she closed her eyes as she took a brave step forward, resting her hands on the doorknob and making one final turn. She entered the room and the door shut immediately around her.

She opened her eyes.

Wait a minute...

In shock, she jumped back, surprised by the sight in front of her. It was him, alright.

Pointed, raven hair sticking out behind his head, the lean back facing her, and especially the icy voice that had a sound so familiar.

"Tenten."

She doesn't know if she should feel surprised...or angry..or whatever, but she strides on bravely, nearing him with every step, breaths shaky but full. And with closed eyes, she speaks.

"Sasuke."

His head tilts a little to take a glance at her, and until now his eyes still had that same mesmerizing effect on her. Familiarity shivers down her spine.

"I didn't think—"

"Me too."

She huffs carefully, enough for him not to take notice, and sits daintily on the space beside him. The mattress feels dangerous under her skin and she feels afraid to use it. Sasuke shifts his gaze and turns forward, looking at the pure white plaster in front of them.

There is nothing in the room except for the bed, a small glass table, and a single orange light illuminating the room just enough for the both of them.

They should be out there by morning.

"A-aren't you gonna do anything?" she asks, curiously. It is only in character for him to — usually he'd stop at nothing to get what he wanted.

Like those old summer days back at home when they'd just be children full of childhood misadventures, and skipping stones on crystal brooks, or catching tadpoles.

It used to be so simple then.

And to think that just a year and twenty days ago the world would rotate the exact opposite way, and from that single moment everything could change so quickly and so much it was just too tiring to keep up.

She is not keeping up.

"Lie down on the bed, Tenten."

Suddenly thoughts scrambled back to reality and she realized that there was in fact, business to do. Thinking she and Sasuke would have to perform such a deed...it was dumb, strict, and completely unnecessary.

What's worse was that he was thinking it too.

And suddenly thoughts turned to what if he were uncomfortable's, what if she weren't good enough for him's, and so on, until she notices Sasuke's serious gaze and lied down.

This wasn't love, it was...insanity?

She shuddered nervously as Sasuke started to lean in, mattress giving way, giving her lips up to somebody else, waiting for the moment to come.

But it never came.

Instead, his lips missed by a fraction and moved on to her cheek, and finally he toppled down on the spot beside her and lay down. Perplexed, Tenten turned to him, seeing his eyes at the sky once more, charcoal orbs full of mirth.

"I know about Neji."

His eyebrows are furrowed now, she sees, and she doesn't know what to say to that. It was strange, really, since she didn't discuss any matters with she and Neji's relationship (which she decides doesn't matter now) and she almost feels guilty for not telling him (being childhood friends and all) so she could only blink and say "oh" to him.

And of course, "oh" is definitely the right expression to have at the moment as they are obviously trapped here, and a small voice in her head tells her that they should be getting over it already or else they'd both be goners by morning.

So she rolls over, until her body is completely on top of his, heated face above chapped lips, and she leans in carefully, lips barely brushing his. There's no fire, no same flicker of electricity that sparks through her veins when she kisses somebody, and she knows exactly what the reason is.

"I can't do it."

Her brows furrow and she wonders if she did something wrong, eyes darting between every crevice of his face and suddenly she realizes that Sasuke isn't going to do anything.

"Can't do what?"

"Betray you."

His gaze is indifferent, and he sighs before he springs up from the mattress and rubs his eyes fervently. The time is ticking quickly, and they have to do something before it's morning and they perform the pregnancy check, or else...

"You loved him Tenten, and I cant—"

"I can't kill you," she says, and she steps forward in worry. "We-we don't have to do it, just...give me some of yours and I'll find a way to make it happen, just — I don't want you to die!" she exclaims, and suddenly she is a sputtering mess until strong hunter arms wrap around her, and it warm enough to keep her calm.

Even just for a while.

"Shhh..." Sasuke whispers, and he cradles her in his arms like she is a fragile porcelain doll. Wet warmth seeps into his clothes, and he looks up once more from the sight in front of him and looks back into life, or what it should've been.

"I won't let that happen."

Tenten looks above from his clothes, and he notices how puffy and red her eyes have become, and suddenly he realizes it's not the first time he has saw her crying. Yes, he decided. He is the shoulder to cry on. And if even death were to come—

He wouldn't mind about anything else.

Yes, he would do this for her.

And so, not for the last time that night, he looks above, straight into the bank, blank ceiling, and breathes one more time. There's a small patch of wood in the walls for a security camera, and he made sure all lines were connected. _Clear,_ he thinks, tapping on the wood.

"Sasuke, what are you doing—"

"Tenten, remember when we were kids and you got stuck in between old man Teuchi's wooden railing?"  
"Sasuke, why—"

"Ok, use the same thing as before. And be careful, you might get splinters".

Drawing a final breath, he positioned himself beside the plaster.

"What are you talking about? What do you mean—"

 _Bam._

Tenten blinked as several wooden splinters started flying out of the seemingly concrete wall, falling into bits in the floor. Sasuke stared readily behind, elbow still open the hole he had created.

"Tenten, get in the hole. Just wriggle out like what you did before. There's a stairwell from there — Naruto will be waiting at the bottom. Follow him. We don't have much time."

The girl stared at her childhood friend, eyes filled with worry (and maybe just a hint of redemption). Looking down, she looked at the puddling circle of red blood on the floor.

"Sasuke, your arm—"

"Security will be here in a minute. I advise you escape while you still can. Please, Tenten," he says, and he doesn't realize that his voice is slightly more stained than before.

Understanding, Tenten nods firmly and positions herself in front of the hole, walking towards it. Hesitantly, she turns back and Sasuke blinks when she tackles him in a hug.

It's warm and it's endearing and it's a reminder of who they are before, so Sasuke relinquishes in the moment, before finally the warmth leaves and she is squirming in the hole, bits and pieces of dead wood falling out and providing more space. He quickly moves the bed to cover up any trace of her escape, and by the time he pushes it in she is already gone.

Oh, how fast time moves.

It's only been one and twenty after all.

* * *

"Mr. Hyuuga Neji."

Neji turns to the Aura's general, Gen. Senju Tsunade. There is sweat trickling down the side of her face but he knows that she's trying to remain calm, and yet he makes no comment about it.

"You're called the council on for a meeting, and on such short notice. Why? And you know how busy we all are in here."

He eyes the other members. There is Shikamaru Nara, the military tactician, two seats to his left, somebody he knows from meetings and has considered an acquaintance (we will only go so far as that). The elders are there two, crabby old people who are considered wise due to their old age.

And Danzo Shimura.

There are other people that he knows, but doesn't take note of. Tsunade is speaking again, and to the elders (he knows them as Homura and Koharu) and he tilts his ear to get a further head on the conversation.

"—yes, Neji is one of Konoha's best agents. He has the right to call upon the Konoha council, and for my sake too. You know how it goes around here, and people don't like it."

The female one, Homura shakes her head and Koharu makes a snarky comment. It's an issue, being in the council, while Tsunade is being puppeted by the three into establishing rules he _knows_ she is against (and so is he) and there's nothing really he can do about it.

Except now.

"Neji, you may express your concern. Why are you here?"

All eyes around the table look at him and he takes a deep breath, decides that it's now or never, and stands up. Neji had always been good at debating, and being professional itself, so he makes his most businessmanlike face and stands up.

"I would like to reclaim my marriage rights. From this moment on, as well"

Several gasps are heard from the whole table, and even the general looks shocked. Neji isn't surprised; he knows this was coming anyway. Taking a seat back to the table, he prepares himself for the retaliation of the other members.

"And what makes you think that would happen?" Koharu asks, and he stands up in question. Homura follows suit.

"There is a certain degree of leeway that we give to the people in this council. That, is certainly unacceptable. Do you know the toll it brings if you were ever able to bring up the decision?"

"Surely there is a reason why Neji has requested this upon the council," Tsunade says, and Neji thanks the stars that this lady is on his side. he had always kind of liked the general anyway.

Danzo is brooding in his seat, and immediately Neji knows what he's thinking.

"If Neji does not marry Sakura there will be disorder in the caste system. The Hyuga clan and the Haruno need to settle their deal before any problems breach out. It will cause _chaos_ "

He spits the last word out, and Neji marvels at how horribly disgusted he is at the man.

But he isn't just done yet.

"There's a catch," he says, and his eyes are hopeful and he speaks up again. He seemed to have caught the attention of Nara from two seats away, and he looks back forward again. "I will resume my position as agent and commander. However, the Hyuga—I, will see it fit that the Haruno clan would find another worthy clan of their tastes and income."

Several groans are heard from around the room, and Neji doesn't know if he did good or not. In defeat, he takes his seat back and huffs. The general is concerned, and he knows she wants to help him (he is from the same village, after all. Konoha agents are quite the bundle of wool).

"But," Danzo injects, standing up as well. "How exactly do you think you're going to find this...other clan to support the Haruno? You know the Hyuga is only there because of your uncle's deal."

The Hyuga looks perplexed, Shikamaru thinks, and he furrows his brows a little. He does know Neji a little bit, and he knows that he's a good man (and he sure as hell hates Danzo, gotdammit).

Neji is standing up again, a little shaken this time, and Shikamaru realizes he's never seen Hyuga in such a state before. The man had always been a fucking professional, and that was every time he saw him (basically every meeting) and he decides that he is in a very uncomfortable state.

"The Uchiha clan."

Gasps are heard all around again, and Neji is suddenly a little flushed by his actions. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, maybe it just isn't worth it, and now giving up seems like a more reasonable thing to do. God, what if he gets displaced?

"The Uchiha clan?" Danzo questions, and Neji has a feeling the man is going to make a bold statement. "Those...rogues are definitely not part of the conversation. What makes you think one of those...people will ever think of sharing their wealth with the less fortunate? It's simply unacceptable — the risk is too high, there is no way this deal is ever going to be settled!"

Nods of agreement are followed by more and more people, and suddenly Homura lifts up a finger and adds "I second" to it all.

And Shikamaru, for his impending stupidity, wonders what part of his brain is telling him to do the things he does because suddenly he is standing up, and heads turn to him.

Why, oh why did he have to be so _good_?

"Actually," he starts, and he realizes his voice is more confident than before. Pushing his motives, he takes a glance at Hyuuga (cute, here's shocked) and starts talking.

"The Uchiha clan have been especially more generous this time around. Their recent feat was to donate some of their best members. Sasuke Uchiha, he's one of them. You may or may not have heard of him, but currently he is in the process of breeding. That is not the only notable occurence; not only have the Uchiha been supporting the Aura headquarters, they have been donating their share to the syndicate as well. Our recent establishment of weapons have been successful due to their charity."

Satisfied, he sits back down on his seat. Tsunade is smirking a little, he does a little victory dance in his head because of Danzo's face (he's shocked, and he knows it. He has always hated the Uchiha anyway).

"I have talked to Sakura. Sasuke Uchiha, as Shikamaru had mentioned earlier, had been one of her assigned specimen, and that is to our advantage since they are familiar with each other. It seems like social advances towards specimen and manager are getting more important these days."

Hyuga looks back at him, and he realizes he is smiling—more in amusement, actually. They were both smart, he and Hyuga, and he knew that Hyuga wasn't coming for a baseless purpose.

He knows Tenten well enough for that information.

"That seems to be in favor of Hyuuga's motive here," Tsunade says, and he sends his general an admiring glance. "Not only have the Uchiha been in our good graces recently, but allowing their clan to create bonds with ours will not only strengthen the bonds between clans but their trust as well. I have been noticing that in the past few years the Uchiha have suspected several laws against him, courtesy of the council. I believe that has to be addressed."

He looks at his general, and she shoots a wink at him (he and Hyuga both) and they know they're in this together. Hyuga and him, working together. A tag team. Comradely.

Who would've thought?

"And," he says, standing up one more time. He gives a knowing glance at Tsunade and continues speaking. "I may have found out the reason for that. Recently, after reviewing all of the law of council against the Uchiha, I realized that most of them have been established by..."

A sharp breath. This is it.

"Them."

He points an accusing finger on Danzo and the too old goons beside him. People turn to look at them, faces are shocked. It's like this big moment of intimacy between him and destiny and he's willing to go on, because something in his heart tells him what he's doing is the right thing.

"You know how much the Uchiha are capable in terms of military strength. Who knows? They may be planning an all out attach on the Aura at this very moment."

Danzo, still raged, stands up, and sends a scornful look at him.

He isn't intimidated.

"And who are you to make such a bold statement? Do you think that it would be in any way reasonable to lower down our guard? The Uchiha are too untrustable! This will _not_ happen!"

Slamming his palms down on the glass table, the old snake sits back down. Tsunade looks quite satisfied, and Neji is preparing to stand up.

"No they aren't. We are. We have been too wary of the Uchiha to even consider their opinion of it all. Maybe the issue is too drastic for them."

Hyuga is looking at him, and Shikamaru knows that from that moment on, he and Hyuga have formed some kind of...bond. It felt amazing.

"Trust goes both ways."

Silence fills the room, and Tsunade smirks a little knowingly from her side of the table. These kids were amazing after all, she expected nothing less.

"Danzo, Homura, Koharu. Long before this meeting the council has already made a decision to remove you from position. I think that it is the right time to do that, seeing that we have all reason to."

Shikamaru scans the faces of people, and most of them are nodding in agreement. They have done it, they have cornered the brats, and they are so close to having a free world once again.

"And I think Neji here is free to do as he pleases."

She shoots him a kind smile and suddenly Neji's face beams, and Shikamaru laughs a little to himself at how coy the Hyuga is. Now _this_ was a story he'd give Temari later.

"Danzo Shimura, Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane, by the power vested in me, as general of the Aura and the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, I relieve you of your duties."

Danzo's fuming in his seat, and Shikamaru scoffs at him a little (so does Neji, he saw him trying to hold it in).

"You wouldn't," he hisses, and Tsunade laughs a little to herself. Suddenly the whole room is silent, and all bodies are focused on their general, flashing and full of fire in the hall.

"Yes, I would."

And cheers are heard from every part of the table, and suddenly papers are flying everywhere and people are hugging each other. Guards come in and grab the elders by their shoulders, (although Shikamaru thinks that it would be a better sight to see the General throwing them all out of the window by their ears).

Standing up, he sees Neji approaching, and Shikamaru notices that his steps are hesitant (he's shy! what a kid!) and he smiles at him as the Hyuga holds out his hand.

"Thank you," Neji says, shaking his hand. Shikamaru only laughs some more and stuffs his hands back in his pockets.

"Hey, I figured it would be cool to see those geezers get a run for their money. It was only for the best," he says, and Neji nods in response.

"No, seriously, thank you, I almost never say that to anyone. Thank you."

Shikamaru is quite taken by shock, but smiles again. "It's nothing. Now go on," he says pushing Neji to the direction of the door. "Get married. And say hi to Tenten for me."

Not bothering to see his reaction, he walks away in victory, chuckles loudly enough so Neji can hear.

For others, this might seem like a special day, a day of freedom, of hope, of love.

But for Shikamaru Nara, it's just another job well done.

* * *

The stairwell is damp and dimly-lit, orange glows of lanterns illuminating the rocky steps.

Breathing sharply, Tenten pants down the stairs, hearing the security bells from the floors above sound.

She just hopes Sasuke will be safe.

She sighs as she reached the bottom of the stairs and scans around, not really knowing that the hell this place was.

 _A sewer, maybe?_ she thinks, bringing up a hand to massage her left shoulder.

Almost limping, she trudges her way our of the damp corner, not caring about the wounds and cuts that have scraped her body. She is almost dead, and she is tired, but she goes anyway.

Naruto is waiting in front of her.

That truffle of blond hair standing in front of her seemed closer in the distance, and she can only pray that Sasuke had been telling her the truth, until a voice shouts her name and she is running, really quickly.

"Tenten!" The voice goes again, and she stops when her face connects with a hard chest and there is a single yellow lantern beside them.

"Naruto," she breathes, and the boy smiles cheekily as he holds up the lantern above them both. She's pretty sure she's gone far enough for any of the guards to find them in about 12 minutes, plus after questioning Sasuke.

This was good enough.

"Sasuke told me to wait down here," he says, shoving his hands down his pockets. "Told me you were coming."

"Haa," she breathes, and she is just so happy to see him again.

"Thank you," she says, hugging him there, and Naruto laughs once more after returning the gesture. It is silent for a while, until Naruto lets go reluctantly and shrugs his pack back on.

"How much time do we have?"

"About 12 minutes till the guards find us."

"Alright, that should be enough time," he says, adjusting his shoes, looking up at her. "You look terrible."

"No shit, Legolas," she laughs, and he chuckles as well until a loud bang is heard from above them. Shocked, they both jump back, hearing faint voices from up the stairwell (or at least that's what Tenten thinks).

"They're down there! Follow the stairs!"

"Roger?"

Naruto looks at her, exasperated, and their faces are both blank and the chuckles have died down.

"Tenten, how much time did you say we had before the guards find out where we are?"

"12 minutes, plus Sasuke inspection?" she admits, and before she could retort he has already grabbed her hand and they are running, quickly, and suddenly the guard's hasty footfalls are getting louder.

"Run!" he says, with that same high-pitched voice and Tenten obliges, making clumsy steps after the blonde. Their hands are still in-tact, and he is tugging her harshly. This was Naruto, after all, and he always won over everything, and suddenly Tenten doubts he can't be general after all.

Hey, maybe in the near future?—

She thanks the lucky stars that she has such amazing friends.

"Where are we going?" she asks, voice strained as she struggles to keep up. He is still running, but she can hear him chuckle in front of her, and suddenly Tenten feels something deep develop in the pit of her stomach.

"We're bringing you to Neji! Come on, faster!"

Naruto perks up his ears when Tenten suddenly stops their running frenzy and is stopping in the middle of the long hall, head downcast, but eyes facing him.

"I—can't," she says, shaking her head, and her voice bites the cold air between them. Her emotions are flooding out at the moment, but she tries her best to conceal them.

"He's getting married, Naruto."

She remembers that time, earlier that afternoon, and shudders at the fact that so much things could change and so much things can happen and it has only been a _day_ , and she had gone through so much and she doesn't know if she can go on or not.

It was ironic, actually, to have found the thing you have lost for a year and twenty days and act as if nothing has happened between them, _ever_ , and everything they did together was all for nothing, like a picture flying out of your pocket and you don't even bother to go after it.

Like a bad memory.

Naruto looks at her with worried eyes, scanning over her face, but picks her hand up once more. Tenten looks up to him chuckling, blue eyes shining and lids shut and open at the same time.

"Well, haven't you heard?" he asks, looking at her. She shakes her head in unawareness, and Naruto is laughing again. What is wrong with him? What is going on?

"What's going on?" she asks, aloud, and they are running again, through the winding hallways, Naruto following every entrance and exit as if he knew it by heart.

"You'll see," he says, voice bellowing through the hallway, as they run and pass orange lanterns on the damp floor.

* * *

"So, you're coming back to me here _again_ after being captured by the Aura's finest guards and you ask for _what?"_

The man smirks in front of her, and Sakura almost smiles at the ferality and ironity of it all, eyes still wide in disbelief.

"Yes, I think telling you once is enough. I need to escape, Sakura," Sasuke tells her, and he almost chokes out the last word. Sakura taps her chin thoughtfully, and Sasuke can only think _wow, this girl is pretty_ to himself.

She sighs a little and sits back down on her glass chair, feeling the same cold hardness below her. They both look at each other for a moment, familiar emotions emitting between the both of them, and between herself and her mind Sakura doesn't have the heart to tell him that she has certainly and undeniably developed feelings for him after what she is about to tell him next.

She wonders if he feels the same way.

"Well, who am I to question you, Mr. Uchiha?" she sighs, smiling sadly (or so she wants him to think). There are many more guys like him out there, after all, and it doesn't need to be _this_ particular Uchiha. Surely, surely he would decline is she were ever to ask him.

"Thank you," Sasuke mutters, before he rises up from his chair. "I think I better get going."

"Yes. Take care."

Before her eyes, he is already turning around and making his way to the door, as she is watching in denial. Is this really what she wants? What will happen to him? _To her?_

The door already closes shut in front of her, and for the fourth time that day, she isn't doing anything about it. Maybe because she tells herself she isn't. That there is no more way to make things happen.

So from her seat, she is struck with a choice whether she should let him go, or should she just leave him?

Because long before she took up her position in the Aura she has already an experience of making hasty choices, and those choices are what brought her here today, and she knows that death come and the abyss she _won't_ let that happen again.

And for once in her life, she tells her heart that she must _do_ something, and quickly, and before she knows it she is rising up from her seat and chasing him out the door, adrenaline pumping, heels clanking on the cold hard floor of the Aura.

"Actually," she calls, just as she stops in front of him. His finger is still hovering on tip of the elevator button. "You're not going anywhere."

Sasuke chuckles, turning to her, with that same, egoistic smirk he always keeps on his face. Sakura gasps. _Did she really just say that?_

"Is that so?" he replies, and Sakura's cheeks turn a bright crimson. "Or did you still need to tell me something?"

There is some time before she can answer. She's stuttering, and stumbling with her words, unsure of what to say, because _wow, it all happened so quickly and..._

"Ummm..." she mumbles. Sasuke keeps a watchful eye, tinged with curiosity. Admittedly, he didn't think she'd let him go so soon. In truth, he wasn't entirely positive she'll just let him go at all.

"I mean— you know, it's still dangerous— _no!_ — because, well," Sasuke lifted an eyebrow. "I still need you here?"

Wow. Certainly Sakura shouldn't feel so unexpectedly guilty when she said it, but now she is bubbling with amusement. Staying in the Aura for so, so long, and especially with the presence of the one and only...

Sasuke Uchiha.

Couching, she straightens up her frazzled demeanor and tugs on her shirt collar a little bit. "You're an Uchiha, Sasuke, and I can't just let you go."

 _How ridiculous! Preposterous! Using his identity as a way to keep him to her? How selfish._ Though, she had to admit _,_ It was a better way to say things. Simply put, it was much, much easier than having him find out about her sudden infatuation with him.

"Wait, no. Never mind," she mutters to herself.

But Sasuke, being Sasuke, had figured out everything.

Exhaling a little, he faces her more steadily, noticing the way she sheepishly smiles after. He gives leeway for another sidetooth smirk — something that Sakura doesn't miss — and edges closer.

And it's out of pure reflex that Sakura needs to tilt her head to look at every corner — expectedly, there's nobody in the hallway — they're all probably at the General's new reclamation party. Still, Sasuke keeps pressing, until she's backed up into the elevator door.

She takes a look at his eyes — pure, unadulterated predatory warmness, though she could swear it could set her heart ablaze, lips parted at the slightest.

"Really? Care to elaborate?" he mumbles, setting his lips close to her ears, just enough to set her head spinning. It's a mind-racing event, and Sakura is unsure of what will happen next, until she feels one of his hands press onto the side of the elevator.

"Are you sure it isn't this?"

Then he kisses her.

It's a simple, chaste kiss, but he does it, over and over again, until the elevator doors swing open and they clumsily stumble inside. It's magical because Sasuke's doing it like he's been doing it his whole life, and Sakura grumbles at the idea of him being more experienced than her, so she kisses him harder.

The moment is beautiful, and Sakura bathes in it, feeling it all when he tilts her face to him more, until she decides it's time and presses a button in the button-board, sighing when it dings.

Sasuke, still unshook, and smirking victoriously, walks along when she grabs his hands and drags him out of the lift, and into the party room.

* * *

"Naruto, I swear, if you don't tell me what's happening right now—"

Her eyes widen. They're standing in front of some room, loud party music blaring from the inside. Several puffs of smoke seep out of the windows as beams of bright light illuminate the hallway.

Naruto notices the twinkle in her eyes and smiles. "Well, the door's right there. I'm pretty sure you know how to use one."

Tenten sends him a smug glance and takes to steps to place her hand on the doorknob.

The party is loud and brash and it's everything Tenten expects it to be. Naruto is a gentleman but loses himself half-song, already downing half a pint of tequila before disappearing in the dance floor.

Tsunade is there, and Tenten doesn't miss the way she carefully slurs orders to the bartender to send her more drinks. She wonders is she'll ever be that way when she's older.

Still, Lee is there, and she recalls making her swear to not let him have a drink of liquor. Of any sort.

So she finds a vacant table, indulges in a drink or two, savoring the ditsy sense of alcohol in her veins. It takes a while before she spots Sakura and Sasuke in the corner, so she rises up, quickly before coming in to join in their conversation.

"Sasuke," she calls, in the playful tone she's practiced having so well. "So, you know Sakura?"

He chuckles darkly, and suddenly Tenten is confused by the astoundness of it all when he reaches out to drape an arm around her shoulder.

"Oh!" she gasps, and laughs quickly afterwards. "Ohhhh! You-you..."

"Yeah," he says afterwards.

Sakura then shuffles in confusion. "Wait, you two know each other? Oh, Tenten, I'm so sorry..."

"We're siblings," Tenten then says. "We're siblings."

"Superfically," Sasuke chimes.

"Mentally."

Sakura can only laugh in return. "Right, I should've known."

Tenten returns the gesture and stops a little in realization. Setting her drink town on the nearest table, she straightens herself up.

"Oh, and Sakura..."

Said girl takes a while before toning down her laughter. She and Tenten share a moment of peace before Tenten shrugs, which catches Sakura's attention.

"Thank you for your help. You were... a lot. Thank you," she says, and Sakura gives her a coy smile in response. She then nods and Sasuke nods back, and before she knows it she's walking away slowly.

"Wait!" she means to say, and she runs to Sasuke quickly before enveloping him in a tight hug. He skiddies back, startled, but doesn't hesitate to return the hug, Tenten resting her chin on his shoulder, arms wrapping around each other like strings around a present.

"I missed you so much," she finally says, not caring that he isn't one to externally show emotion to other people easily. "I missed you so, so much, Sasuke."

He then smirks into the hug. "I missed you too."

* * *

The music blares for a while, and it gives Tenten a headache before she decides to leave the room. There's a wide balcony connected to the room, and she opens a mahogany door to take a peek of the outside.

The fresh outside air is inviting so Tenten takes a step out, relishing in it's fresh scent. With not a beam of sunlight in sight, there's a soft gouache of blue and green and yellow with the last of the stars twinkling in the sky, since the sky is still mostly dark, the colors only beaming in the horizon.

She rests her arms on the railing and looks out below, the Aura not so intimidating from this high above since she's looking out at the rest of the world.

"I'd expected you to be here."

A silky voice disturbs her tranquility and she doesn't need to turn around to know the owner of the voice.

"Neji," she breathes. The wind is still blowing softly on her face, brushing some of her hair with it. "Go away."

There's a smooth chuckle from behind her and she knows she's about to give in. "Do you really think that's going to work on me?"

There came the much awaited reply. She didn't expect him to leave so soon, anyway. Still, the lingering feeling of his ignorance a while ago still shocks her.

Her heart stopped then because she felt two arms brush against her skin, wrapping around her from her back like he always did before. She wanted him to stop, she really did, but she missed the familiarity of the action so much that she did nothing but sink into it, arms cradling her like a porcelain doll.

Her skin stood on it's end when he placed his chin on the crook of her neck, feeling his warm breath on her skin like it never left her before. And from there, Tenten realized maybe she _did_ love him, though maybe it was in another time or place but she _did_ love him, so much that it hurt.

"One and twenty, Neji," she breathed. "One and twenty."

There was no reply. A few birds crossed the horizon and the first rays on the sun started peeking out, blinding her vision a little.

"One year and twenty days since you left, Neji. I was alone. I wanted to find you, I searched everywhere, I even agreed to breeding. And when I did..."

"So you've been counting?" came the reply. She could only nod in response as the first few rays of the sun started peeking out.

"One and twenty-one, actually." A few birds crossed the horizon.

Tenten could only marvel at how much could change in the span of a single day. Just a few hours before she was washing clothes back at home, with Sasuke, and now...

And it was still breathtaking because she missed him so much, and it took her so little time to find him when she though she'd never see him again. One and twenty days went by so sudden, and since he's been gone she was counting, counting until she'd find him again because she was sure she will.

So the sun finally started peeking out, rays illuminating the valley below the towering Aura, sunlight glinting the tops of the trees and sending a warm, orange glow to the balcony. So she breathed, with Neji's arms around her, eyes closed with his chin resting on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," came the reply. "I'm sorry."

She didn't know what to say to that, so she still kept breathing as he spoke. "I was transferred to the Aura, and I missed you so much but I had to do my job. The world was in crisis, and I knew if I didn't act we'd have to continue living like this, separated, so I didn't come back and—"

She turned around, smiling, eyes closed and glossy before brushing her knuckles on his jaw lightly. "It's okay, Neji. I understand."

She kissed him. Wrapping her arms around him again like it was the first time, she kissed him, and she felt his hand nudge her cheek by the slightest to deepen it. The last orange rays of the sun illuminated their faces before the sky turned completely blue.

A year and twenty-one past she would have been rubbing his soiled clothes, scraping her ever-so calloused hands before he got home from work. One and twenty before she would've been done, and she would've been out with her eyes directed at the sky, at it's soft streaks of pink and orange vanilla and she would've been fine.

One year and twenty-one days ago, she would've been enveloped in his sturdy arms and they would've been one together, unseeing of the future because, what where they to care?

And now... a year and twenty-one past, and still everything is the same and so different at the same time. And it's strange because it took so much time for her to find him and he was just there, in the blink of an eye, and that it is possible for everything to change in a day, and the world tilts on it's axis.

Tenten lets go of the numbers.

* * *

Maybe he approaches her one time. Maybe he's just left General Tsunade's office, because it's only hers now and not Danzo's. Maybe he's walking by a hallway and maybe he opens the door to her room.

Maybe there's a flower on a vase beside a window, and maybe she's sitting down on her bed, eyes shining, reading a book.

"You know," he says. "Tsunade says she needs another secretary for her office."

Perhaps she jumps off the bed and hugs him tightly before running out the hallway with her shoes on. Maybe she passes Sakura and Sasuke in the day after their honeymoon, with their hair still frizzy in the same room she was supposed to mate with him.

Maybe she spots Naruto training with Lee on the gym and maybe the boy is finally free, meeting Guy every other Monday of autumn.

Maybe she gets the job, and perhaps she's leveled up so much over the years that she's still secretary when Naruto takes the position.

And maybe, perhaps, by chance, she makes a new calendar, of the days she is with him and the days that are to come, each day passing to a week and to a month and to the duration of a year.

Because no matter how much time it takes to find him again, the numbers have always been part of her life.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 _A/N: Ah yes, it's finally over! I told you guys I wouldn't quit on this fic ;D_

 _This is modeled after a universe I created in English class. Hope I didn't trash on you guys with the dystopia!_

 _Thank you for reading and taking the time to review! Hope I can make more (longer) fics like this in the future!_


End file.
